


If I Followed You Home (sterekBigBang Art)

by Kenshymidzu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Myart, SterekBigBang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenshymidzu/pseuds/Kenshymidzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for tryslora Fic "If I Followed You home"<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/1122741</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Followed You Home (sterekBigBang Art)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very happy making this illustrations for this fic because it's so good I love it so I recommended it highly.  
> The first is like a banner/thing for the title of the fic, very simple line art and painting playing with sai brushes, second one playing with comic tones and normal painting and the third one normal painting but a kiss, let me tell you first time drawing a kiss and its F difficult :C also I can't do decent backgrounds.  
> Well hope tryslora and you guys like the art I made :).

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/kenshymidzu/media/TWbnncopy_zps61a1df69.png.html)

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/kenshymidzu/media/BBsterek01_zps8989fa49.jpg.html) [](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/kenshymidzu/media/tw02copia_zps4c72ab93.jpg.html)


End file.
